


내 입술은 거짓말쟁이

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	내 입술은 거짓말쟁이

이런 거라면 본인이 더 잘 알 텐데, 하고 생각하며 레스트레이드는 사건 현장 근처의 드럭스토어 Boots 쪽을 자꾸 돌아보았다. 그렇지 않아도 런던의 봄날씨란, 햇빛 한 점 없이 흐리고 우울한 법이다. 멀쩡한 사람도 감기를 동반한 우울증에 시달릴만한 구질구질한 날씨같으니. 아무리 한창 나이이고 아드레날린이 들끓어올라 깊은 잠조차 잘 수 없을 만큼 열정적인 사람이라고 해도 아픈 데는 장사가 없는 법이다. 런던 출신이라고 해도, 아프가니스탄에서 2년인가 근무하고 돌아와서 맞이하는 첫 봄이니, 가만히 내버려 두었어도 감기 따위에 걸려 시들거릴 수 밖에 없었을테지. 레스트레이드는 셜록을 따라 현장을 돌아다니는, 자그마한 의사선생을 바라보며 혀를 찼다. 누가 봐도, 한 번쯤은 괜찮냐고 물어봐야 할 것 같은 피로에 찌든 얼굴. 그런데다 이마와 뺨에 올라오는 건강치 못한 홍조까지, 누가 봐도 감기 걸리기 직전의 상태였다. 셜록 홈즈라는 녀석이 조금이라도 남 걱정도 할 줄 아는 그런 놈이었다면 진작에 존을 플랫으로 돌려보냈겠지만, 평소에도 제 입으로도 사이코패스인지 소시오패스인지를 자처하며 온갖 변태같은 실험 나부랑이로 사람을 놀래켜 대던 그 놈이, 하물며 사건 현장 앞에서 남 생각을 해줄 리 만무했다. 비마저 추적추적 내리는데도 그는 현장을 돌아보고 존에게 죽은 사람의 시체를 확인해 줄 것을 요청하며 그 잘난 추리에만 몰두해 대었다.

"이 여자의 립스틱은 어디 있죠?"  
"립스틱?"

레스트레이드가 눈짓하자, 샐리 도노반 경사가 피해자의 곁에 떨어져 있던, 증거품으로 따로 비닐에 보관하고 있던 가방을 보여주었다. 셜록은 장갑을 낀 손으로 가방을 열어보고는 짜증을 냈다.

"경위님, 저 여자의 이름은 뭐죠?"  
"신분증은 없었지만 가방 안에 저 여자의 명함이 들어 있었어. 발레리아 하비. 스코틀랜드 쪽 지방 신문사의 기자인데."  
"눈들이 삐어도 분수가 있지. 이건 그 여자의 가방이 아니에요. 저 여자의 입술을 봤어요? 얼굴에 어울리지도 않는 빨간 립스틱이 발려 있는데, 여기 가방 속에 그녀의 립스틱은 없죠. 그리고 지금 여기 가방에는 샤넬 넘버 파이브가 들어 있는데, 그녀의 손목과 무릎 뒤쪽에 남은 향수 자국, 거기서 나는 냄새 맡아 봤어요?"  
"뭐라고?"  
"다른 사람의 향수 냄새를 맡아 본 거라면 손이나 손목, 손등 같은 데서 나겠죠. 하지만 무릎 뒤에 뿌린 향수는 그야말로 자기 향수일 거예요. 이봐요, 경위님. 머리가 있으면 생각을 좀 해 봐요. 여자이지만 저 사람은 버버리 위크앤드 포맨을 뿌렸어요. 향수라는 건 몇 가지를 섞어서 뿌리거나 하는 게 아닌데, 과연 버버리 위크앤드 포맨 위에다가 샤넬 넘버 파이브를 뿌리겠어요?"

셜록은 이 가방이 그녀의 가방이 될 수 없는 이유에 대해 조목조목 설명하다가, 뭐가 또 떠올랐는지 코트 자락을 휘날리며 어디론가 부리나케 달려갔다. 레스트레이드는, 어쩔 수 없는 일이라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 그를 향해 고개를 꾸벅 하던 존을 바라보다가, 셜록을 따라가려던 그의 스텝이 꼬여 작은 몸이 휘청거리는 것을 보고 얼른 손을 내밀었다.

"괜찮아요?"  
"어, 예."  
"감기 걸린 것 아닙니까?"  
"......예, 좀."  
"아니, 그럼 들어가서 쉬어야죠. 비도 오는데......"  
"제가 나오자고 했어요."

존은 대답했다. 혹시라도 셜록에게 애먼 비난이 쏟아지는 것은 싫다는 듯이.

"셜록이 사건이 있다고 좋아하길래 같이 나왔어요. 집에 저녁거리도 없으니까 들어갈때 같이 먹고 들어가면 되겠다 싶어서. 근데...... 가버렸네요."  
"저기, 닥터."  
"예?"

주제넘은 소리라는 것은 알고 있다. 사생활에 간섭할 필요도 없고. 하지만 적어도 자주 얼굴 보는 사람으로서, 그 정도 말은 할 수 있을 지도 모른다고 생각했다. 이 자그마한 의사 선생이 아픈 것은 싫으니까. 레스트레이드는 잠시 그의 얼굴을 바라보다가, 짧게 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.

"오늘은 들어가서 쉬는 게 좋겠어요."  
"......많이 안 좋아보이나보네요."  
"아니, 그게 아니라."

레스트레이드는 머리를 긁적였다. 어째서일까. 이렇게 흐린 날에도 마치 환한 햇살처럼 보이는 그의 바랜 금발을 내려다보면, 어쩐지 소년처럼 대책없는 마음이 들어버리는 것은.

"감기 걸리기 전에 쉬면......"  
"아."  
"이거라도 쓰고 가요."

레스트레이드는 자기 차에서 우산을 꺼내 내밀었다. 존은 괜찮은지 묻는 듯한 시선으로 그를 바라보았다.

"어차피 오늘 현장 보려면 다 젖어요. 난 우비 쓰면 그만이니까 가져가요. 다음에 만나면 주고."  
"......고맙습니다."

아프고 피곤하고 힘들면 좀, 나오지 말고 쉬어요. 셜록 그 녀석 생각만 하지 말고. 그 말이, 혀끝까지 올라왔다가 그냥 사그라든 것은, 그래도 그가 나와주기를 바라는 마음 때문이라는 것을 레스트레이드는 알고 있었다.

"그 녀석 보고, 뭔가 발견하면 이쪽에 먼저 알리라고 전해요."  
"지난 번 그 분홍색 수트 케이스처럼 갖고 있지 말고요?"  
"......나니까 그냥 넘어가지, 그렇게 추리 다 해 놓고서 수트케이스가 그 집 거실에 떡하니 놓여 있는데, 셜록을 체포하지 않은 것만 해도 다행인 줄 알라고 해요."  
"늘 감사합니다, 경위님."

진심이 담긴 감사의 말이 되돌아온다. 작지만 펼치면 꽤 큼직한 우산 아래, 작은 몸집을 한 전직 군의관의 어깨와 등이 보였다. 큼직한 스웨터와 체크무늬 셔츠, 질기고 튼튼해 보이는 청바지에 발목까지 올라오는 닥터마틴. 어째서인지 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 그의 뒷모습에서. 감기 걸리면 안 될텐데. 그런 생각을 하며 돌아섰다가도, 레스트레이드는 한 번 더 뒤를 돌아보았다.

아.

그는 자기도 모르게 감탄사를 내뱉을 뻔 했다. 돌아본 그의 시선에, 걸음을 멈추고 잠시 이쪽을 바라보는 존의 눈빛이 날아와 닿았다. 입술이 바싹 말라왔다. 마치, 처음으로 누군가를 사랑했던 소년시절처럼. 레스트레이드는 눈을 깜빡이다가, 억지로 고개를 돌렸다. 외면하듯이. 그리고는 자꾸만 엉뚱한 생각이 드는 자신의 뒤통수를 손바닥으로 툭툭 쳤다.

셜록은 돌아오지 않았지만, 계속 현장만 지킬 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 레스트레이드는 야드로 돌아가 귀찮고 복잡한 서류들을 작성했다. 보고서, 조서, 그리고 현장의 CCTV 등을 확인하는 데 필요한 온갖 제반 보고들. 경찰이라고 하면 흔히 현장의 일을 생각하지만, 경찰은 기본적으로 공무원이다. 빠듯한 예산, 층층이 까다로운 절차가 가득한 조직 속에서 현장의 일이 무사히 돌아가게 하려면 누군가는 이 귀찮은 일을 떠맡아야만 한다. 레스트레이드는 묵묵히, 꾸준히 이 일을 해 왔다. 아마 앞으로도 계속, 승진할 수록 이런 행정적인 일에 대한 책임은 커질 테지. 익숙해진 서류들을 무감정하게 기입해 나가다가, 그는 잠시 펜을 멈추고 낮에 있었던 일을 생각했다.

존은 괜찮을까.

이런 생각 하는 것이 어이없는 일인 줄은 안다. 그는 의사고, 감기같은 가벼운 병에 대해서 제가 알아서 적확한 처방을 내리지 못했을 이유가 없는 사람이지. 하지만 의사인 그는 어찌 생각할지 몰라도, 감기라는 것은 그렇게 약만 제 때 챙겨 먹는다고 낫는 병은 또 아닌 법이다. 그렇게 친다면, 마음이 약해진다고 감기 따위에 걸리는 녀석들이 있을 리가 없지. 오히려 그런 가볍고도 끈질긴 질환은, 약도 약이지만 누군가 신경 써 주는 게 훨씬 더 도움이 된다는 것을 그는 경험으로 알고 있었다. 예를 들면 그 닭고기 수프라든가, 그런 것들. 아무리 약을 잘 챙겨 먹어도, 삼시세끼 냉동식품이라면 물러났던 감기도 되돌아올 것 같다는 말이다. 레스트레이드는 서류들을 정리하고 자리에서 일어났다. 관공서가 많은 번화가다 보니 이 근처에는 제법 늦게까지 문을 여는 드럭스토어가 있었고, 그는 차를 몰고 일단 드럭스토어로 향했다. Boots의 감기약 코너 매대를 들여다보며 그는 뭘 사가면 저 의사선생에게 비웃음당하는 일이 없을지 생각했다. 셜록처럼 독설을 쏟아붓진 않겠지만, 그래도 이왕 사는 것 좀 괜찮은 약을 사들고 가면 도움이 될 테지. 물에 녹여 먹으면 레몬 맛이 나는 감기약 렘십을 집어들고, 통조림에 든 치킨 수프와 과일 통조림을 몇 개 더 집었다. 돌아서려다가, "인디언 스파이스"향을 입힌 홍차 티백을 세일하는 것을 보고 그는 잠시 망설이다가 집어들었다. 결제를 하고, 베이커 가로 향하면서 레스트레이드는 마치 애물단지를 떠안은 듯한 표정으로, 보조석에 앉혀 놓은 그 쇼핑봉투를 돌아보았다.

사다주는 것은 사다주는 거지. 하나같이 감기 낫는 데 도움이 될 만한 것들이고. 하지만 셜록이 보면 또 뭐라고 할까. 지금 느끼는 이 감정이 무엇인지 모르는 것은 아니었다. 하지만 아직 이름을 붙이지 않은 이 감정을, 셜록의 그 비정한데다 배려라고는 없는 매정한 추리로 산산히 분해하고 싶지는 않았다. 그 녀석과 마주치면 어쩌지. 아니, 존이 오해하면 어쩌지. 오해가 아니라 제대로 짚은 거라고 말할 수도 없고, 뭐라고 설명해야 하는 거지. 이런 것 저런 것 다 집어치우고, 난 원래 남자 좋아하거나 그런 쪽이 아니었는데 대체 이 어처구니없는 감정은 어디서 온 거지. 이게 다, 셜록 탓이라고 멋대로 생각해 버리며 그는 입맛을 다셨다. 담배를 다 갖다버린 지는 1년이 넘었다. 현장을 뛰어다니느라 니코틴 패치를 갈아붙이지 못했기 때문일까. 담배 한 대 생각이 간절했다.

"......경위님?"  
"아...... 셜록은요?"  
"아직 안 들어왔어요."  
"그래요? 늦었는데."

셜록은 아직 집에 돌아오지 않았다. 차라리 다행이었다. 레스트레이드는 머리를 긁적이다가, 봉지를 내밀었다.

"아픈데 장도 못 봤을 것 같아서."  
"어..... 감사합니다."  
"그리고 저기, 감기약 없을 것 같아서......"  
"경위님."  
"......셜록 그 녀석, 예쁜 구석이라고는 없지만 혹시 감기가 옮거나 하면 수사에 차질이 생길 수가 있어서......"  
"감사합니다."  
"아, 나한테 감사할 것 없어요. 난 그저......"  
"그래도 일단은 저 먹으라고 가져 오신 거잖아요."  
"......잘 먹고 얼른 낫기나 해요. 아니, 그게."  
"인디언 스파이스, 아, 차 한잔 하실래요? 전 스트레이트를 좋아하지만 이런 향도 좋아하는데."  
"날이 궂으니까요."  
"그렇죠. 이런 날씨에는 스파이스가 들어간 차가 좋아요. 앗."

다시 휘청거리는 존의 몸을 받아 안듯 부축했다. 그의 머리에서, 열이 오른 듯한 달큰한 냄새가 풍겼다. 마치 환각처럼. 레스트레이드는 잠시, 그대로 존의 어깨를 품에 안은 채 서 있다가, 그를 소파로 데려가 앉혔다.

"차는 내가 끓여 줄 테니 그대로 있어요. 저녁은?"  
"......아직요."  
"집에 먹을 건."  
"빵 조금 있어요."  
"거기 그대로 앉아 있어요. 수프 데워 줄 테니까. 아, 고맙다는 말 할 필요 없어요. 난 여튼...... 당신이 셜록의 동료고 셜록은 그런거 챙길 줄 모르니까."

물에 발포정제를 넣어 존에게 건네주고 돌아서서 캔을 따며, 레스트레이드는 자신이 바보같다고 생각했다. 그 바보같은 자신을 누군가 비웃어주면 좋겠다 싶을 만큼.

비웃음은 아닌 조용한 미소가, 그의 뒤통수를 바라보고 있는 줄도 모른 채, 그는 냄비 바닥에 비친 자신의 모습을 들여다보며 멍청이라고 중얼거렸다. 마음과 말이 반대로 나오는, 대책 없는 멍청이라고.


End file.
